


A Family Trait

by InTheShadows



Series: oh god... there's more of you [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Lady Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shapeshifter Loki, clint is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anthony told Loki that his little brother was visiting the Tower, she knew it was going to be an enjoyable time. Two of her Anthonys running around? Oh the chaos. What she did not expect was that she had already met this little brother long ago. Or that he had an entertaining partner of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Trait

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a self-indulgent fic because I really wanted to use the 'Lady Loki' tag. Other than that, there is no point to this (other than tormenting Clint some more). Also, my first time writing frostiron. Yea! I love this pairing.

“Hey kit-kat, remember that one time you asked why I was so good at understanding sibling problems?” Tony asks, looking over at his girlfriend. Or rather, she is his girlfriend right now. Other days she decides to be his boyfriend instead. Oh the joy of dating a shapeshifter.

“Yes,” said girlfriend, with raven hair, bright green eyes and a tendency towards mischief, answers.

“And how I might have avoided the question?”

“It was quite a memorable reaction.”

Tony grins sheepishly. “Is it a surprise if I tell you I'm not an only child?”

“No,” Loki answers flatly, “it isn't.”

“Great! I do. Well, technically they are my half brothers because Howard couldn't keep it in his pants, but details. The point is my little brother is visiting tomorrow for like, well, however long we can before doing permanent damage.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Is this a common occurrence?”

“Lokitty, it's me your talking about. And Sherlock has always taken more after me than Mycroft. Of course it happens. It would be disgraceful if it didn't.”

She snorts. “Naturally. Your team knows?”

“They know Sherlock, but they don't know he is my brother. We tend not to tell people.”

“Oh? Then this makes me special?” Loki smirks.

Tony walks over and curls a strand of hair around his finger. “Yes, you are one special snowflake. We've been dating long enough, I figure it's safe to tell you.”

“How risky. What makes you think I will keep your secret? The chaos if I revealed this would be most entertaining.”

“Because I trust you,” Tony says simply.

Loki doesn't reply right away. “Why is it,” she finally asks, “that I have waited millenniums for someone to do so and when I finally do, it is a mortal? A measly mortal understands me better after months than all of Asgard has in centuries.”

“I take offense to the 'measly' part, just so you know. And because Asgard is filled with bunch of self-righteous, racist, arrogant assholes who wouldn't know change if it cut off their heads.”

Loki laughs.

“Beside, not trusting you? It would be like not trusting myself. Not that I always trust myself, but you get the point. We were destined to either get along like a house on fire or make the house combust instantaneously. We are written in the stars babe.”

“Yes, I imagine the Norns had quite the laugh when they wove our threads together.”

“Oh yeah, talk mythology to be baby.”

Loki pushes him away. “That was terrible. It is made even worse by the fact that you have no respect for them.”

“Kit-kat, we have a story about you giving a birth to a eight legged horse. I respect the rest of your kids who actually exist, but dear god, a _horse._ Admittedly it makes more sense when you read the myth, but still. How can I take anything seriously after that?”

“I blame Sif. It was her revenge for cutting her hair.”

Tony laughs.

“You have a problem Anthony dear?”

“Not at all. You are a vicious little shit and I love it.”

“One would hope so, we have been dating for a year now.”

“Yup. I will still never forget Thor's face after he found out.”

“You are lucky he did not kill you for that.”

“Eh, you would have protected me. Besides, he owed me. I am the one who figured out your end game, helped with said end game – I still don't understand how Asgard missed Thanos making his move, it was pretty blatant – and standing up to pretty much everyone who wanted a piece of you after that while he was still catching up. He better not kill me for dating you. I proved long ago that I can take better care of you than he can.”

She raises a delicate eyebrow.

“Oh don't give me that look honey bunch. I know very well you can take care of yourself. It's Thor who hasn't gotten that memo yet.”

“And I doubt he will for another century or so,” she says with a sigh. “At least he has stopped calling me brother all the time. Or sister, as the case may be. One good thing the fool was good at was accepting my shapeshifting.”

“He'd better. How else was he going to get his hammer back?”

“Yes, that was quite an amusing event. Although Thor made a truly hideous woman.”

“Not everyone can have your looks sunshine.”

“Flattery Stark? That won't get you anywhere.”

Tony smirks. “I bet it can.”

“Oh?”

“How about we move this to the bedroom and we can see?”

“I do love the way your mind works. Proceed.”

 

***

 

The next day Loki wakes up to an empty bed. She leisurely stretches as she glances at the bedside clock. It reads 12:17 pm. Well, that would explain it. Not that is a surprising thing to wake up to an empty bed. Her genius has a habit of running off when an idea strikes him. But he usually wakes the god up when he leaves in his haste. It is rather endearing, not that Loki would ever tell her mortal this. His ego is big enough as it is.

She dresses in a simple green sundress and sets off for the communal kitchen, where everyone should be gathered at this time of day. Loki can admit some curiosity of meeting Anthony's little brother. Especially if he takes after her beloved. Two Anthonys running around the Tower. Oh the possibilities. The chaos this will cause will be positively delicious.

As she enters the kitchen, she sees she is correct. The team is there, together with a strange unassuming blonde haired man and- oh my, a familiar head of dark curls. It has been years, but Loki clearly remembers those curls. And the brilliant mind that lay underneath.

“William,” she greets with a honest smile.

William turns and he looks almost the same, except a few more wrinkles about the eyes and brows. He has aged well indeed. He grins. “Luna,” he returns. He gets up and sweeps her into a hug. “I would accuse you of being planet side and not visiting, but you seem to have been a bit busy,” he smirks at her. “Have fun?”

She returns the smirk. “Blowing up madmen and causing chaos, of course I have. What a dull question. Don't tell me age has affect your intelligence?”

He snorts “Hardly, I-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is going on?” Surprisingly it is not Tony who asks this, but Clint. Or maybe not surprising. The archer is still not completely comfortable around the god, even after all this time. Although that might be because he is a favorite target of said god's pranks. He just made it so easy.

The two turn and look at the others. The team watches with varying degrees of shock, Anthony with confused amusement and the blonde stranger with fond bemusement.

“I know William from long ago.”

“Luna helped me with a case and then continued to visit when her job allowed. Of course,” he adds, looking at Loki, “you failed to tell me your 'job' was fulfilling the duties of the second Prince of Asgard.”

“And you didn't deduce it?” she teases.

“I was hardly going to deduce you were from Asgard. I did not have enough data. Scientifically aliens had yet been proven to exist.”

“But you suspected?”

“I will admit you were quite skilled at blending in. But there were still clues. You once asked what a 'Google' was,” is Sherlock's dry reply, “What do you think?”

“Please tell me you two didn't date?” Clint interrupts again.

“No,” both say at the same time, wrinkling their noses.

“William is a lovely man and while my type, we decided we made far better friends before we ever made the attempt.”

“Plus, women, not my department,” the detective adds.

“Because your married to your Work?” the blonde man teases.

“Of course. Although I'm afraid I haven't been too faithful lately.”

“Lucky me,” he grins.

“Indeed. Luna, may I introduce my partner, former army captain, Dr John Watson.”

Loki walks over and shakes his hand. “It is a pleasure Dr Watson.”

“John, please. And you as well, Luna. Or do you prefer Loki?”

She gives an elegant shrug. “Whichever makes you more comfortable. I know mortals tend to like it when their names, appearances and gender all match.”

“True, but we are getting better. Not counting the bigots out there who refuse to remove their heads from their arses.”

Loki grins. “I like this one.”

Tony snorts. “Well darling,” he says as he comes over and wraps an arm around her waist, “I would say I am surprised, but with you, I have long learned to expect the unexpected.”

“A wise decision Anthony.”

He smirks. “I am a genius after all.”

They take a seat and lunch goes smoothly. The conversation is dominated by Loki, Sherlock and Tony for the most part, with the others occasionally joining in. The team continues to look bemused. Except Natasha, who rarely shows any sign of shock, even when she feels it. She starts a conversation with John instead, pulling Steve in with her. Bruce and Thor would alternated between the two groups and Clint just continued to question his life.

Loki grins. Much too easy indeed.

After lunch is done, everyone disperses in different directions. Loki is left alone in the kitchen with John. Anthony had already ran off to the workshop, with Sherlock in tow.

John shakes his head. “Two of them. It's a terrifying thought, isn't it?”

“For lesser mortals, maybe, but I believe I will enjoy this.”

“So will I actually. But don't tell anyone. I'm suppose to be the sane one in the relationship.”

Loki gives an inelegant snort. “Fools. You would hardly be with him if you were completely sane.”

“Funny how no one realizes that. Although the two of them together is still a bit of a terrifying thought.” He gives a laugh.

Loki raises an inquiring eyebrow.

“He said danger and I came running,” is her answer.

“Yes, they are irresistible, are they not?”

“Must be a family trait.”

“Yes. Although I do not think Mycroft received his fair share of the gene.”

John shivers. “That is something I don't want to think about.”

“Yes, best to let sleeping dragons lie. Now, tell me Dr Watson, how do you feel about causing some minor mischief of your own?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Loki smirks. “This way my dear doctor and let me tell you...”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(It wasn't Tony and Sherlock who caused the permanent damage this time.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Clint twitched for a week afterwards.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

(There's more than just two of them now.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to the particular Norse myth in here is that Thor got his hammer stolen and he and Loki had to dress up as women to get it back. Obviously this is the reader digest version of the legend and therefore much shorter and less complicated than it actually is. You want to know it, google it yourself. Same with the other vague references here. What, you were expecting accuracy?


End file.
